Main Page
System Pathfinder Setting Homebrew campaign, High/Epic Fantasy. Set in the land of Valinor . Story The story so far... Characters *Rhiar Selik **Played by Andrew **Elf Cleric of Ikenga *Vidar Haugerud **Played by Josh **Human Paladin of Tyr *Salvatoré Hammerfist **Played by Chris **Dwarven Ranger, with an animal companion (Polyphemus) *Fink Morningtide **Played by Jake **Halfling Bard *Polyphemus **Salvatoré's animal companion **Used to be a Cyclops , but was polymorphed into a piglet; now a badass boar. History *Creation Myths *The Axe Age *The Age of Reason *The Wind Age *The Metal Age Religion *Tyr *Sion *Oghma *Ikenga *Argent *Marduk *Tymora/Beshaba *Karstool *Ogrun *The Host/Orome *Tiamat Planar Cosmology The Civilized Races *Dragons *Trow *Humans *Elves *Dwarves *Halflings *Gnomes *Changelings The Monstrous Races *Mykridia *Orcs *Giantkin **Cyclops **Trolls **Ogres **Ettin **Frostlings *Degenerate Draconics **Salamander **Hydra **Wyvern **Linnorn **Kobolds *The Fetch *Oozes *Myconids *Elementals *Mind Flayers *Aboleths *Beholders *Leviathans *Griffonics *Troglodytes *Undead **Zombies **Skeletons **Vampires **Wraiths **Ghoul/Ghasts **Wraiths **Myrmidons Prominent Figures Of the Light *The Party **Vidar **Fink **Salvatore **Rhiar *HoTG **Mhaedros Humiliated **Zubarim **Harrow **Arat *Valen III Metaxis Deceased *Alexander Metaxis *Eryn Carolus Crippled? *Gustav Aurelius * Halfdan Locus * Garth Greenwall *Cragnon Halberg Deceased *Kira Westaway *Phobos Mokmurian *Fontaine *Gideon Elfeater Deceased *Cieran *Bolgrim Who Stands Atop the Piled Dead *Alcarr the Lover of Trees and Growing Things Of the Dark *Sion *The Dreadlords of Gorgoroth **Bal'al, The Watcher Deceased? **Mirolai, The Deciever **Omen, The Scourge Imprisoned **Angmarell, The Shadow Deceased **Darkling, The Soulcatcher **Fen, The Shapeshifter **Shiver, The Unready **Lanillor, The Architect Deceased? **Rankor, The Cripple **Tomas, The Meek *Ancaglon the Black * Vais *Maugim Imprisoned *Deelith *Wrack the Dark Elf * Jaghut, the Trow *Grag Hamcrusher *Craykor the Breaker of All Shields Deceased *Rolf he were deceased Undecided *Adolfus Truthspeaker *Octus Blout *Roman *The Travellers **Inglix Kinkiller **Gem Deceased **Mocker Deceased **Stormy [Deceased. Or is he?] *Harland *Lady Margot *Castigan *Volk *Diogenes Clement *Cormack Curufinwe *Iscaral Pust * Virtue, the Trow Of Legend *Heroes of Valinor **Fingolfin Curufinwe **Turgon the Invincible **Ankige the Stormcaller **Lirael *Valen I Metaxis *Lysander Metaxis *Gelmarr Hundred-Battles *Dravidian *Zandalor *The Dreamwalker *Cacogen Key Locations *Rivellon **Dwarven City-State founded by an exile Dwarf clan: The Naugrim. **Governed by fifteen Guilds **Power currently rests with The Arcanist Guild, led by Adolfus Truthspeaker. *Varsia **The most prominent Human State on the continent, and the most successful in more than a millenia. **Ruled by the Paladin Kings of Tyr. ***Ruler: King Valen III **Currently reduced to a state of desperation by assault from the North and internal strife. * The Greatwall **Masterpiece of Dwarven Engineering. **Last, best defence against the Dreadlords of Gorgoroth Miscellaneous Magic Artifacts *The Vulture's Egg *Holy Avenger *Ringil *The Adamantine Palace *Book of Nines *Eidolon *The Orb of Possibilities *Gate of the Sun/Gate of the Moon *The Statue of Communion *The Golden Tongue of Rivellon *Spellshroud *The Marching Tower *The Elfstone *Deciever's Rod *Heart of the Forest *The Windbluff Golem *Amulet of Spell Turning *Orb of Detecting Slopes Dreams Active *Dispersal *Undeath *Stone *Confinement *Paradox Dormant *Summoning *Void *Winter *Whisper *Time *Protection *Light *Vision *Domination *Song